1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display substrate, a method of manufacturing the display substrate and a display apparatus having the display substrate. More particularly, the present invention relates to a display substrate capable of enhancing reflection efficiency, a method of manufacturing the display substrate, and a display apparatus having the display substrate.
2. Description of Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatus may be classified as a transmissive type LCD apparatus, a reflective type LCD apparatus or a transflective type LCD apparatus. The transmissive type LCD apparatus displays an image by using light provided by a backlight assembly. The reflective type LCD apparatus displays an image by using ambient light. The transflective type LCD apparatus displays an image by using light provided by a backlight assembly when an environment is dark, and by using the ambient light when the environment is bright. The transflective type LCD apparatus is operated in a transmissive mode in a dark environment, and in a reflective mode in a bright environment.
An LCD panel employing the reflective type LCD apparatus and the transflective type LCD apparatus has reflective patterns having substantially the same size to enhance the reflectivity of the ambient light.
However, reflectivity of the ambient light is limited when the reflective patterns have the substantially same size. Therefore, a need exists for an optimization of reflective pattern size and shape.